Differend Kind
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Gimli hilft Legolas über die dunklen Stunden hinweg.
1. Nächtliche Entdeckung

Titel: Different Kind  
  
Autor: Lady_of_Gondor  
  
Paarung: Legolas / Gimli  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Zusammenfassung: Legolas findet in Gimli einen Freund, der ihm Zweifel und Leid abnimmt.  
  
Feedback: LadyofGondor@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. "Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Different kind  
  
Längst waren die Geräusche der Nacht verstummt und nur noch eine leichte Brise entlockte dem Blätterdach ein Lied. Fast schien es so, als ob auch die Mallons Loriens um Gandalf trauerten, denn der Gesang ihrer Blätter war traurig und schwermütig. Um ihn herum war es still geworden und nur die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, die an sein Ohr drangen, verrieten die Anwesenheit seiner Gefährten. Wenigstens sie konnten hier in der Sicherheit des goldenen Waldes zur Ruhe finden. Aber sein Geist war ruhelos und während seine Gedanken bei Gandalf waren, starrte er in den sternklaren Nachthimmel. Für ihn war der Zauberer ein guter Freund und Vertrauter geworden. Nur ihm hatte er das anvertraut, was seine Lippen bisher nie verlassen hatte. Weise, stark und in jeder Gefahr ein treuer Freund....genau das war Gandalf in seinen Augen und nun war er gefallen. Er hinterließ eine große Lücke in der Ringgemeinschaft.....er, der immer wie die Sonne nach langer Dunkelheit gewesen war, war selbst ins Dunkle gefallen. Hatte damit einen großen Teil der Hoffnung mit sich genommen, die selbst hier in Lorien immer schwächer wurde. Alles lastete nun auf den Schultern von Aragorn und er hatte mehr als einmal gesehen, wie sich sein Freund unter dieser Last quälte. Doch war er auch Estel, die Hoffnung und obwohl die Lage noch so aussichtslos war....Gimli vertraute auf den stolzen Dunedain. "Wären nur die Zeiten nicht so dunkel". Leise sprach er diese Worte und sah plötzlich das Antlitz von Legolas vor sich.  
  
Unnahbar war der junge Prinz....so wie in Gimlis Augen jeder aus dem Volke der Unsterblichen. Doch er war nicht das gefühllose, kalte Wesen, dass er hinter der Fassade vermutet hatte. Seine Augen sagten oft mehr, als jedes von ihm gesprochene Wort. Weisheit, Stolz und Mut spiegelte sich darin. Nicht umsonst sagte man, dass Augen das Tor zur Seele waren und bei Legolas traf das zu. Seine Miene konnte noch so gefühlskalt, seine Körperhaltung noch so stolz sein.....auch er verspürte Trauer und Schmerz. Als Gandalf in den Tod stürzte, konnte Gimli die Qual über diesen Verlust in seinen Augen sehen. Nicht eine Träne zeugte davon, aber die strahlend blauen Augen hatten sich aus Schmerz verdunkelt. Ab da hatte der Zwerg das Gefühl, dass sich Legolas noch mehr zurückgezogen hatte...selbst seinen langjährigen Freund Aragorn nicht mehr an sich heranließ. Oftmals ging er in Abstand zu den anderen Gefährten und nur den Hobbits war es zu verdanken, dass sich seine Miene hier und da etwas aufhellte.....zumindest für den flüchtigen Betrachter. Gimlis Augen musterten ihn jedoch aufmerksam und ihm entging sein Zustand nicht. Oft meinte er, dass der Elb innerhalb der wenigen Wochen wie ein Mensch gealtert wäre. Zwar vermochte man es nicht Äußerlich zu sehen, doch in seinem Blick sah man es allzu deutlich.  
  
Es war für den Zwerg schwer, seinen Blick von Legolas abzuwenden. Selbst während der nächtlichen Wache ruhten seine Augen mehr auf dem schönen Elben, als auf der Umgebung. Auf dem bisherigen Weg gab es für Gimli nur eines, dass ihn nie an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln ließ.....Legolas als seinen Weggefährten zu haben. Für Gimli war er so etwas wie ein schwacher Sonnenstrahl während eines langen Gewitters und nun schien er selbst im Regen unterzugehen. Der Zwerg seufzte, als er daran dachte, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Elben und Zwerge vertrugen sich noch nie wirklich miteinander und so war es bei den beiden auch. Doch kaum hatte sie der Weg vom letzten gastlichen Haus fortgeführt, schlug dieser Hass um. Anfangs war er selbst auf Aragorn wütend, dessen Anwesenheit der Elb immer wieder aufsuchte. Die Wut hatte für Eifersucht Platz gemacht und mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, an Aragorns Stelle zu sein, wenn sich Legolas um dessen Wunden kümmerte, ihn berührte. Dann wurde ihm wieder schmerzhaft bewusst, wer und was er war und nichts konnte seine Gefühle für den Elben hinforttragen. Wie gerne wäre er mehr als nur ein Freund für den jungen Prinzen. Aber das würde nie der Fall sein können, denn das schöne Volk könne nie Liebe für einen Zwerg empfinden.  
  
Gimli versuchte den Gedanken an Legolas niederzukämpfen und setzte sich auf. Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein und verfluchte seine Gefühle für den Elben ein weiteres Mal. Etwas unbeholfen stand der Zwerg auf und entschied sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Vielleicht konnte er so etwas Abstand von seinen Gedanken bekommen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Gimli....Du solltest auch etwas ruhen. Jeder von uns muss hier neue Kräfte schöpfen." Erschrocken wandte sich Gimli um und bemerkte Aragorn, der nicht unweit an einem Mallorn lehnte. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er über eine Erwiderung nach, grummelte dann aber etwas in seinen Bart. Als er den fragenden Blick des Waldläufers sah, trat er etwas näher. "Ist schon gut Aragorn, ich will den Zauber dieses Waldes auf mich wirken lassen." Mit dieser etwas unglaubhaften Erklärung, verschwand der Zwerg in der Dunkelheit. Er entfernte sich etwas weiter vom Lager seiner Gefährten und folgte einem schmalen Pfad. Neben seinen Füßen verlief ein kleiner Wasserlauf, der lustig und munter vor sich hingurgelte. Doch Gimli vernahm noch ein Geräusch, dass eindeutig nicht zu den natürlichen Lauten des Waldes gehörte. Anfangs klang es für ihn wie das Flüstern des Windes, dass sich in einem Glockenspiel verfing. Lange trog ihn sein Gehör aber nicht. Zwischen dem Rauschen der Blätter im Wind vernahm er deutlich eine liebliche Stimme. Ihr Klang war von Trauer erfüllt und obwohl Gimli des Elbischen nicht mächtig war, erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Klagelied handelte. Betroffen verharrte er in der Dunkelheit, lauschte dem Gesang und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch ihn Schwermut und Leid in Empfang nahmen. Trotz allem empfand er die Stimme als wohltuend und betörend. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich der Zwerg wieder gefangen hatte. Leise folgte er dem Klang des Liedes und trat auf eine kleine Lichtung. Hier hatte der Mond die Gelegenheit, sein Licht ungehindert zu entfalten und reflektierte sich auf der Wasserfläche eines kleinen Sees. Die Stimme verstummte plötzlich und Gimli blickte sich suchend um.  
  
Im Schein des Mondes bemerkte er schließlich eine Gestalt. Das sanfte Licht verfing sich in goldenen Haaren und verlieh dessen Gesicht einen geheimnisvollen Hauch. Unbewusst hielt Gimli die Luft an und starrte bewegungslos auf Legolas, denn seine Stimme war es, die ihn hierher geführt hatte. War er schon bei Tageslicht unglaublich schön und anmutig, so wirkte er im Glanz des Mondes zu einem Stern am Nachthimmel geworden zu sein. Fast schien es Gimli so, als ob die Nacht ihr schönstes Kind, ihren hellsten Stern wiedergefunden hatte. Der Zwerg spürte einen Stich im Herzen und die Gewissheit, dieses faszinierende Geschöpf niemals im Arm zu halten, kam wieder. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf Legolas und erst jetzt erkannte Gimli, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Das Mondlicht brach sich in einer einzelnen silbernen Träne, die einsam über seine Wange lief. In diesem Augenblick traf der Zwerg seine Entscheidung. Sein Kopf riet ihm, zu gehen und sich damit selbst nicht noch mehr Leid zuzufügen, doch sein Herz bestärkte den Wunsch, dem jungen Prinzen zu helfen...ihm beizustehen. Langsam näherte er sich ihm, immer darauf bedacht genügend Lärm zu machen, um Legolas nicht zu erschrecken. Doch der junge Elb hielt seine Augen geschlossen und blieb bewegungslos am Baum gelehnt. Nur noch wenige Schritten trennten die beiden Ringgefährten und keiner von ihnen wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Gimli räusperte sich geräuschvoll und wartete. Die folgenden Sekunden schienen sich zu einer Ewigkeit auszubreiten, bis er schließlich eine kurze Bewegung auf dem Gesicht des Elben wahrnahm. "Was treibt Dich an diesen Ort Gimli mein Freund?" Seine sanfte Stimme offenbarte Gimli das Leid, mit dem Legolas kämpfte und er konnte eine Gänsehaut nicht verhindern. Er mochte Legolas' Stimme, doch den Ausdruck Freund aus seinem Mund zu hören, ließ ihn erschaudern.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. Hoffnung

*rotwerd*...danke für die lieben Reviews. Ja, das Pairing ist sehr ungewöhnlich, aber Gimli hat doch auch mal etwas Schönes verdient. Und eigentlich ist er doch so was wie der kleine Held der Geschichte...ausgeglichen, ruhig und ein Freund, der durchs Feuer gehen würde.  
  
@Glorfindel: Vielen lieben Dank. Den Zwerg mag ich auch...er ist der Fels in der Brandung irgendwie. Übrigens finde ich es schön, hier Deine Storys vorzufinden...denn an anderer Stelle vermisse ich Dich schon.  
  
@Elektra121: Ja sie passen zusammen, obwohl sie unterschiedlich sind wie Feuer und Wasser. Aber ist es nicht das, was etwas Besonderes ausmacht.  
  
@Shelly: Genau das entwickelt sich *lächel*. Ich mache vor nichts halt (.  
  
@Mystic Girl: Schön, Dich hier zu finden *freu*. Dankeschön für das Lob. Werde mir Mühe geben, Dich nicht zu enttäuschen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Langsam trat Gimli näher und dachte über eine Antwort auf die Frage nach. "Es ist die Sorge um einen Weggefährten, den ich mittlerweile einen guten Freund nenne." Sein Blick musterten die zierliche Gestalt des Prinzen, der seine Augen immer noch vor ihm verbarg. "Selbst hier in Lorien scheint Dein Geist nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen Legolas. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es nicht nur Gandalfs Tod ist, mit dem Du im Stillen kämpfst." Legolas vernahm die Sorge in Gimlis Stimme und öffnete seine Augen. Für einen Augenblick erschrak der Zwerg, denn das strahlende Blau war von Leid und Schmerz verdunkelt. Nichts erinnerte Gimli mehr an den sturen, arroganten und zugegebenermaßen anziehenden Elbenprinz, der er während des Rates war. Legolas sah Gimli an und lächelte gequält, bevor er seinen Blick wieder in die Dunkelheit eintauchen ließ. Schon wollte er den Zwerg beruhigen, ihn wie oft von sich stoßen und die Einsamkeit vorziehen. Doch sein Herz schrie danach, die Sorgen in Worte zu fassen. "Diese Mission wird uns vieles kosten Gimli...Vertrauen, Freundschaft, Leben und nicht zuletzt die Hoffnung. Selbst hier im goldenen Wald spüre ich den Atem des Bösen....wie er die Luft verschmutzt und meine Seele verdunkelt. Auch Aragorn, die Hoffnung der Menschen zweifelt an sich, Gandalf ist in den Tod gestürzt und Boromir.....Boromirs Herz ist schwach und er begehrt den Ring. Seinen Stolz hat das Böse schon gestürzt und die Wolken greifen nach Boromirs Seele. Aus den Augen der Hobbits ist der Glanz der Unbeschwertheit verschwunden und für Frodo ist jeder weitere Schritt eine Qual. Du mein Freund hast ein treues Herz und selbst Dich lässt der Schatten hier nicht ruhen....wie lange werde ich ihm trotzen können? Er will mich mit Zweifeln brechen und tastet sich langsam voran." Seine Stimme war bei diesen letzten Worten nur noch ein Flüstern und die Verzweiflung war deutlich herauszuhören.  
  
Gimli zögerte nicht einen Moment, sondern ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken. "Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt Legolas und solange jeder von uns den Sinn für das Gute nicht verliert, dann wohnt diese Hoffnung noch in unseren Herzen. Die Mission war vielleicht von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt, aber trotzdem hat die Gemeinschaft gekämpft und dem Bösen so die Stirn geboten." Zögernd streckte Gimli seine Hand aus und berührte Legolas an der Schulter...eine Geste des Trostes. "Auch ich zweifle oft, aber Du und Aragorn geben mir die Kraft, diese Zweifel zu besiegen." Legolas lachte bei diesen Worten bitter auf, genoss aber insgeheim die Berührung des Zwerges. "Und nun findest Du mich hier....in der Einsamkeit der Dunkelheit und in Zweifeln versunken." "Wovor wohl niemand sicher ist....selbst das Volk der Elben nicht." Gimli verlor den Kampf gegen sich selbst und ließ seine Hand langsam über die blasse Haut von Legolas' Arm gleiten. Er konnte dessen Gänsehaut unter seinen groben Fingern spüren und bemerkte auch das schnelle Heben und Senken von der Brust des Elben. In diesem Augenblick gewann sein Herz über Denken und Vernunft. "Lass mich Dir helfen Legolas....niemand sollte in Lorien alleine mit seinen Zweifeln und seinem Leid sein."  
  
Legolas vernahm den veränderten Klang von Gimlis Stimme und spürte ein angenehmes Prickeln dort, wo die Finger des Zwergs entlang streichelten. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals einem Zwerg vertrauen könnte....oder noch viel schlimmer, tiefere Gefühle für ihn empfinden könnte. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es so war. Er unterließ den Versuch, dass aufkommende Verlangen zu unterdrücken und ließ Gimli gewähren. Legolas blickte in die Augen des Zwerges und sah dort tiefe Freundschaft und Vertrauen. Aber da war noch etwas und der junge Prinz erkannte es als verbotene Liebe. Zwerge und Elben durften sich nicht lieben, denn es wäre gleichzustellen mit Verrat. Aber was war es für ein Leben, wenn man Verbote über die Worte des Herzens stellte. Zögernd strich Gimli über das goldene Haar des Prinzen, vergrub seine Finger in der seidenen Pracht. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen solchen Hauch von Gefühl auf seiner Haut gespürt, der sich nun wie ein Wasserfall über seine Hände ergoss. Der Zwerg ertastete die Zöpfe, die ihn als Krieger auswiesen und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Während er Legolas' Blick mit seinen Augen gefangen hielt, wurde er mutiger.  
  
Nie hätte der Elb vermutet, dass die groben Hände des Zwergen so zärtlich und sanft sein konnten. Vorsichtig streichelten Gimlis Finger über sein Gesicht und Legolas schloss die Augen. Sekunden später fühlte er den Daumen des Zwerges über seine Lippen gleiten....rauh und uneben, ganz anders als die Berührung eines Elben oder Menschen. Trotzdem war es kein beklemmendes Gefühl und Legolas entspannte sich unter den Liebkosungen. Fast schien es ihm so, als wolle sich Gimli die Konturen seines Gesichtes einprägen.  
  
So schnell wie die Berührungen gekommen waren, so plötzlich hörten sie auch wieder auf und Legolas öffnete seine Augen. Gimli hatte den Platz neben ihm aufgegeben und ging nun vor ihm in die Knie. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und während eine Wolke den Mond wieder freigab, erkannten sich die beiden in den Augen des anderen wieder. Für einen Moment schien es so, als ob das Licht des Mondes ihre Seelen geöffnet hatte, denn es war kein Wort mehr nötig. Der Elb und der Zwerg....zwei Völker, die unterschiedlicher nicht mehr sein können, waren durch ihre Gefühle verbunden. Legolas Gesicht erhellte sich unter einem kleinen Lächeln und diesmal war es der Elb, der seine Hand nach Gimli ausstreckte. Er zögerte eine Sekunden, bevor seine Finger das bärtige Gesicht des Zwerges berührten und es langsam ertasteten. Der junge Prinz hatte das Gefühl, all die Wunden der Zeit zu spüren, die jemals auf Gimli gelastet hatten. Was für das Auge verborgen blieb, spürte er unter seinen Fingern......das Gesicht seines Freundes erzählte eine Geschichte, die er mit all seinen Sinnen aufnahm. Wieder lächelte Legolas, als er seine Finger nun in dem dichten Bart untergehen ließ und statt borstigem, ungepflegtem Haar, weiche und volle Strähnen vorfand. Gimli sah ihm die Überraschung an und lachte leise. "Wir Zwerge sind zuwider jeder Geschichte zwar nicht so gepflegt wie ihr Elben, aber unser Bart ist uns das Heiligste." Damit steckte er Legolas an, der die Stille der Nacht mit hellem Lachen erfüllte. Doch abrupt hielt er inne und blickte Gimli mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick an. Seine Hände brachen ihre Erkundungen ab und er erhob sich etwas, um sich wenige Sekunden später vorzubeugen. Die Lippen der beiden berührten sich in einer scheuen und zurückhaltenden Geste, doch niemand von ihnen wich vor diesem ungewohnten Eingeständnis zurück. Während sich ihre Lippen längst einig waren, beseitigte das Herz die letzten Bedenken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Berührungen

Als sie voneinander abließen, hatte diese geteilte Zärtlichkeit einen Hunger in ihnen geweckt. Leise und heimlich waren die Gefühle füreinander aus ihrem Versteck hervorgekommen und nun brannten sie lichterloh wie ein Feuer. Gimli fühlte sich, wie in einem Traum versetzt und nur das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen deutete auf die Realität hin. Wie oft hatte er sich danach gesehnt und nun war sein Prinz hier. Er betrachtete Legolas' Antlitz. Hier im schimmernden Licht der Nacht und mit leicht geröteten Wangen erinnerte nichts mehr an den arroganten Elbenprinz, den er am liebsten einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte. Was einst ein Makel Mittelerdes war, sah er nun als die schönsten Geschöpfe unter den Sternen. Langsam schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und presste den Elb sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf das weiche Moos. Gimlis Augen konnten sich gar nicht an dem schlanken Körper satt sehen, der doch soviel Kraft in sich beherbergte. Seine Hand, die eben noch auf Legolas' Schulter geruht hatte, glitt nun langsam über den wertvollen Stoff der Tunika. Gimli spürte den Blick des jungen Elben auf sich ruhen, als er langsam und nicht ganz so geschickt den Versuch startete, die Schnürung sowie die Verschlüsse der Tunika zu öffnen. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er die sanften Hände des Prinzen auf seinen eigenen. Lächelnd hielt Legolas den Zwerg zurück. "Elben haben die Eigenart komplizierte Verschlüsse an ihren Kleidungsstücken zu tragen." Er zwinkerte Gimli zu und öffnete geschickt die kleine, blattförmige Brosche, die seinen Kragen zusammenhielt. Sekunden später ließ Legolas seine Hände wieder sinken und genoss den kühlen Lufthauch, der Stück für Stück seine bloße Haut berührte, als Gimli die Bänder öffnete. Auch seine Hände konnten sich der Versuchung nicht mehr erwehren. Neugierig versanken sie in der Fülle von Gimlis Haar und spielten mit Haarsträhnen....weich und doch so anders, als das von Elben und Menschen. Eigentlich hatte der Elb mit einem ungeduldigen, ja fast schon brutalen Vorgehen der Zwerge im Allgemeinen gerechnet, doch nun gab er sich bedingungslos und voller Vertrauen seinem Weggefährten und Freund hin.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entrang seinen Lippen, als rauhe Hände unter seine Tunika glitten und die Haut liebkosten. Mit jeder Bewegung schob Gimli denn Stoff höher und entblößte die blasse Haut des jungen Elben. Erneut seufzte Legolas erwartungsvoll auf und er erkannte das feine Lächeln, auf Gimlis Zügen. "Ihr Elben seid doch nicht so gefühlskalt, wie mir in vielen Geschichten zugetragen wurde. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass man euch nicht richtig zu behandeln wusste." Legolas erschauerte bei dem Ton von Gimlis Stimme und zog auf diese Bemerkung nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Sekunden später spürte er das Gewicht des Zwergen auf sich, da sich dieser nun über ihn gekniet hatte. Langsam glitten Gimlis Hände an seinen Seiten hinauf und befreiten ihn von dem lästigen Oberteil. Gimli sog erregt die Luft ein und ließ sie in einem tiefen Seufzen wieder entfliehen. Für ihn war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, das Schönste und Gimli war sich sicher, dass selbst dies noch zu überbieten war. Fast ehrfurchtsvoll beugte sich der Zwerg über den Prinzen, der in dieser Nacht der Prinz seines Herzens war. Erneut berührten sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal zeugte der Kuss von den füreinander empfundenen Gefühlen. Leidenschaft und Lust hatten sich den Weg durch Zögern und Behutsamkeit gekämpft. Ihre Zungen umfingen sich in einem immerwährenden Spiel zwischen Geben und Nehmen. Unbewusst drängte sich Legolas näher an Gimli, umschloss eine der zwergischen Haarsträhnen mit seiner Hand und hielt ihn so fest. Legolas konnte die Erregung des Zwerges deutlich spüren und auch er selbst blieb davon nicht unberührt. Seine Hände fanden automatisch den Weg unter dessen Hemd und erforschten die Haut. Sie fühlte sich anders an, als das, was Legolas bisher kannte, war beharrt...aber keineswegs unangenehm. Gimli war es schließlich, der den Kuss unterbrach und damit begann, den nackten Oberkörper des Elben mit seinen Lippen zu erforschen. Liebevoll glitten sie über seinen Hals und während Gimlis Zunge immer wieder über seinem Puls Kreise zeichnete, umgarnten dessen Finger Legolas' Brustwarze. Der junge Elb stöhnte, als Gimli sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb und das auch mit der anderen wiederholte. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, dass ihn der Zwerg am Hals als sein Eigen kenntlich gemacht hatte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohne zu zögern liebkosten sich die Lippen des Zwerges ihren Weg tiefer. Eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend umspielte Gimlis Zunge schließlich die harten Brustwarzen des Elben, bevor er seine Lippen darum schloss und lüstern daran saugte und knabberte. Nun war es um die Selbstbeherrschung von Legolas geschehen. Verzweifelt gruben sich seine Finger in das weiche Moos, während sich sein Körper den Liebkosungen entgegen hob. Ein erschrockener Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen, als sich Gimlis Zähne sanft in das empfindliche Fleisch bohrten. Doch der Schmerz war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn der heiße Atem des Zwerges strich wenige Sekunden darüber, vereinigte sich mit der leichten Brise unter Loriens Bäumen. Wieder und wieder umspielte Gimlis Zunge Legolas' Brustwarzen und entlockte dem Elben leises Stöhnen. Erst langsam nahm er auch das Kitzeln von Gimlis Bart wahr, der mit jeder Bewegung über seine Haut glitt, wurde sich der drängenden Erregung des Zwerges und seinem eigenen in Lust und süßer Qual gefangenen Verlangen bewusst. Leise elbische Wörter entwichen seinen Lippen, während Gimli seinen Weg fortsetzte und jeden Zentimeter Haut mit sanften Küssen verwöhnte. Er genoss das Gefühl, des sich unter ihm windenden Elben und begehrte noch mehr von diesem Körper, wollte den Geschmack von Wald, Blüten und Honig immer und immer wieder unter seiner Zunge schmecken. Legolas hatte im Angesicht der Lust alles fallen gelassen, was den Elben nachgesagt wurde....Zurückhaltung, den Hass auf Zwerge, seine prinzliche Arroganz und nicht zuletzt auch diese würdevolle, unnahbare Art. Mit den Händen hielt Gimli den Elben ruhig und tauchte mit seiner Zunge in die süße Höhle von dessen Bauchnabels ein....imitierte die Bewegungen, von zwei sich vereinigenden Körpern. Ein lautes Stöhnen erfüllte die Nacht und Legolas versuchte den Händen zu entkommen, die ihn in der Bewegungsfreiheit einengten.  
  
Auch Gimli selbst spürte den Drang, seiner Lust endlich nachzugeben...fühlte das Pochen in seiner Körpermitte und die verzweifelte Bitte nach Befreiung.  
  
Es war letztendlich das Drängen von Legolas, dass Gimli auch seine eigene Qual unterband. Alles in ihm verzehrte sich nach der Schönheit des Elben....er wollte von ihm kosten und den Nektar von Legolas' Lust schmecken, dessen Stimme hören, die in einem letzten Aufschrei von Leidenschaft seinen Namen rief. Doch war da auch das Verlangen, eins zu werden mit dem schönen Prinzen des Düsterwaldes und dessen zuckende Enge um sich zu spüren. Gimli stöhnte nur bei dem Gedanken daran. Er sah auf und blickte Legolas an, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen hingab. Der Zwerg lächelte still vor sich hin und lockerte seinen Griff, glitt mit seinen Händen an die Leggins des Elben. Es war nur ein Hauch, mit dem er über die eindeutige Erhebung streichelte...ein Hauch, der sich zu einer fast schon kraftvollen Massage entwickelte. Nur noch der dünne Stoff der Hose trennte die grobe Hand von empfindlichen Fleisch. Legolas hob seine Hüften willig an und stöhnte, als sich die Hand härter um ihn schloss, ihn jedoch nicht aus dem Gefängnis befreite. Als Gimli sich dann auch noch seinen Brustwarzen zuwandte, war Legolas kurz davor zu betteln.  
  
All seine Sinne waren auf die Berührungen von Gimli gerichtet. Nie hätte er hinter einem Zwerg solch zärtliche Art erwartet. Längst hatte er sich zu weit hinaus gewagt, so dass es kein zurück mehr geben konnte. Doch das wollte er auch nicht mehr. Sein ganzes Denken war auf die Gefühle ausgerichtet, die Gimli in ihm auslöste. Legolas drängte sich seinem Freund entgegen und flüsterte leise elbische Wörter....zu beschäftigt, um zu erkennen, dass Gimli diese gar nicht verstehen konnte. Er wollte die Kraft des Zwergen endlich ohne die geringe Barriere des Stoffes spüren und von ihm zu den Sternen geführt werden. Seine Hand glitt hinab zu der von Gimli und presste sich fest über sie. Legolas hielt die Luft an als er seine Hüften rhythmisch gegen den Widerstand bewegte und ihm war es auch egal, dass nur der Stoff seiner Leggins das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut verhinderte. Erneut spürte er, wie Gimli versuchte, ihn zu zügeln und es schließlich auch schafften. "Ich dachte wir Zwerge seien gierig mein Prinz." Vor Verlangen war seine Stimme rauh, doch weder Hohn noch Spott waren herauszuhören. Sanft löste er die Hand des Elben und hauchte einen Kuss in die Handfläche. Sekunden später begann Gimli damit, die komplizierte Verschnürung zu lösen. Seine Finger zitterten vor Aufregung, doch schaffte er es innerhalb einiger Momente und schälte Legolas aus dem engen Gefängnis. 


	4. Flüssiges Feuer

Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als der Hosenbund über sein erhobenes Glied streifte und die kühle Nachtluft den Versuch startete, das lodernde Feuer zu kühlen. Doch allein die begierigen Blicke Gimlis ließen das nicht zu. Legolas' Atem ging schwer und er war kurz davor, Hand an sich selbst zu legen und diese Qual zu beenden.  
  
Gimli starrte auf den nackten Körper des jungen Elben hinab. Nie hatte er etwas schöneres gesehen...nicht einmal Diamanten und Edelsteine glänzten in dieser Vollkommenheit. Er musterte Legolas gründlich, wollte diesen Anblick für immer in seinen Erinnerungen behalten. Der Mond zauberte Lichtspiele auf den makellosen, zierlichen Körper, in dem soviel Kraft steckte. Atemlos sah er den flehenden Blick in den vor Lust und Verlangen verdunkelten Augen von Legolas. Obwohl seine Erregung fast schon schmerzte, legte er keines seiner Kleidungsstücke ab. Die vollkommene Nacktheit des Elben stand in einem schweren Kontrast zu ihm selbst und das erregte Gimli zusätzlich. Er murmelte etwas in der Sprache der Zwergen und ließ seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über das erregte Glied des Elben gleiten. Während sein Blick immer noch auf Legolas ruhte, umschloss seine Hand die Erregung des Prinzen. Er wurde dafür mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt und genoss für einen Augenblick das Gefühl der pulsierenden Männlichkeit in seiner Hand. "Gimli....ich..." Bevor Legolas weitersprechen konnte, verstärkte Gimli den Druck und begann eine sanfte Massage, die den Elben fast schon in den Wahnsinn trieb. Immer wieder fuhr der Daumen von Gimlis anderer Hand über die Spitze, auf der schon die ersten Zeugen der Lust glitzerten und verrieb diese auf dem bebenden Glied.  
  
Während auch Gimli sichtlich mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, glaubte Legolas bei jeder weiteren Berührung zu sterben. Der Zwerg bereitete ihm ungeahnte süße Qualen, indem sein Rhythmus immer gleichbleibend sanft, langsam, aber doch fordernd und fest war. Selbst die drängenden Worte und Gesten von ihm, fanden kein Gehör. Sein Herz drohte mit jeder Berührung, jedem Reiben aus seiner Brust zu springen. Er spürte schon den nahenden Orgasmus, als Gimli von ihm abließ. Verständnislos blickte er den Zwerg an, doch sein Protest wurde mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt. Augenblicke später kniete sich Gimli zwischen die Beine des Elben und beugte sich über ihn. Während sich die starken Hände des Zwergenkriegers an Legolas Hüften verirrten und ihn so zügelten, umschlossen seine Lippen die Erregung des Elben. Er schmeckte die Tropfen von dessen Lust und nahm Legolas in einem Strudel aus Lust und Leidenschaft gefangen. Auch er wurde in diesen Rausch gezogen, spürte das Pulsieren des elbischen Verlangen, die steigende Ungeduld unter seinen Händen und vernahm das lustvolle Stöhnen, das so gar nicht der elbischen Zurückhaltung entsprach.  
  
Legolas konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er vergrub seine Hände in den dichten Haaren von Gimli und hielt seinen Kopf fest. Inzwischen hatte der Zwerg den Versuch aufgegeben, ihn festzuhalten und so hob der junge Prinz seine Hüften an, drängte sich noch tiefer in das lustvolle Gefängnis von Gimlis Mund. Sein Körper spannte sich, wie die Sehne eines Bogens, als die lang ersehnte Erlösung wie flüssiges Feuer in ihm brannte. Nur der Mond war Zeuge des Aufschreis, der sich im Zeichen des Höhepunkts in Gimlis Namen wandelte. Legolas ergoss sich tief im Mund von Gimli, der begierig diese Geste der Lust aufnahm.  
  
Heftig atmend ließ sich Legolas zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Der Elb nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens schien zum Mittelpunkt seines Denkens geworden zu sein. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie Gimli ihn entließ und vernahm dessen leises Aufstöhnen nur gedämpft. Als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, sah er das lächelnde Gesicht des Zwerges vor seinem eigenen. Langsam beugte sich Gimli hinab und ließ Legolas an dem süßen Geschmack seiner Lust teilhaben. Erst als die beiden keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Zärtlich strich Gimli dem Elben eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihn an. Die Wangen des Prinzen waren zwar noch gerötet, aber sein Atem ging fast wieder regelmäßig. Nur das schnelle Pochen unter seiner Hand, die inzwischen über Legolas' Herzen ruhte, zeugte noch von dem eben erlebten Höhepunkt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas erwiderte den Blick und erkannte die unerfüllte Lust, die Gimli ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Seine Augen wanderten an dem zwergischen Körper hinab und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Legolas' Lippen. "Mir scheint, ihr tragt keine Kleinigkeit mit euch Herr Zwerg." Verwunderung machte sich auf Gimlis Gesicht breit, als er diese leise geflüsterten Worte vernahm. Er folgte Legolas Blick und musste nun lachen. "Mein Prinz...ein Zwerg ist nicht durch und durch klein gewachsen." Auch Legolas stimmte in das Lachen von Gimli ein...zwei Klänge so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, aber doch aus dem gleichen Grund geboren. Die eine tief wie der Laut eines Horns und die andere so hell wie eine Glocke. Plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck von Legolas' Gesicht und er erhob sich etwas. Geschickt glitten seine Finger über das Harnisch von Gimli und öffneten die Verschlüsse. Als der Zwerg etwas erwidern wollte, legte er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Ohne sich von dem verwirrten Blick stören zu lassen, befreite er Gimli davon und streichelte über die behaarte Brust. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, aber auch Menschen hatten diese Eigenschaft, daher war es ihm nicht unbekannt. Gimli stöhnte leise auf, als er die zaghafte Berührung spürte und zog den Elben näher an sich. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander und sie fühlten den Herzschlag des anderen.  
  
Langsam glitten Legolas Hände tiefer und ihnen folgten seine Lippen. Liebkosend knabberte er an den harten Brustwarzen und umspielte sie immer wieder mit seiner Zunge. Legolas drückte Gimli zurück auf das Moos und kniete sich über ihn, leckte über den zitternden Bauch hinab zu der Vertiefung des Nabels. Dort verharrte er und umgarnte ihn mit hauchzarten Küssen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen, wie ein weit entfernter Donnerschlag war die Antwort von Gimli, der seine Lust nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Die feinen Sinne des Elben erkannte das ebenfalls und er war bereit, die Qual für den Zwerg zu beenden. Seine Hände wanderten zum Verschluss von Gimlis Hose, den er ebenso geschickt öffnete, wie zuvor das Hemd. Gimli hob seinen Körper etwas an, um ihm beim Ausziehen der Hose behilflich zu sein und seufzte tief, als die kühlende Brise im Kampf mit seinem erhitzten Körper stand. Der junge Elb lächelte, da Gimlis Worte wahrlich nicht übertrieben waren. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und leckte sich bei dem Anblick des nackten Körpers über die Lippen. Wenig später senkte sich Legolas' Kopf in den Schoß des Zwerges und er bedachte die sich ihm nun offenbarende Erregung mit ausgiebigen Küssen und zärtlichen Zungenspielen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment schloss er seine Lippen in einer sanften Geste darum, bevor er schließlich wieder aufsah und den vor Lust bebenden Körper musterte. Er war anders, als die zierlichen Körper der Elben....anders als die kräftigen Gestalt eines Menschen, aber er war auf seine Art schön...eines Zwergenkriegers würdig. Legolas verharrte für einen Augenblick, bevor er sich über Gimlis Körper beugte und eine kleine Phiole aus seiner am Boden liegenden Tunika zauberte. Wortlos drückte er sie dem heftig atmenden Zwerg in die Hand und ließ sich auf das weiche Moos zurück sinken, räkelte sich verführerisch vor den Augen Gimlis. 


	5. Geschenk

Verständnislos blickte dieser auf die schönste Schöpfung der Valar. In dem elbischen Zügen wurde ein verlockendes Lächeln geboren und erst jetzt wurde sich Gimli der Flüssigkeit in der kleinen Phiole bewusst. "Öl...." Er konnte nicht glauben, welches Geschenk ihm Legolas machen wollte. Er kämpfte jetzt schon mit seiner Erregung, aber allein der Gedanke an die heiße, feuchte Enge des Prinzen ließ ihn fast schon kommen. Erneut sah er Legolas an, wanderte mit seinen Augen über dessen Körper und bemerkte, dass der Elb wieder erregt war. Fast beiläufig ließ er seine schlanken Finger über seine Erregung gleiten und sah Gimli dabei in die Augen. Seine ganze Gestik lud den Zwerg ein....offenbarte ihm die ungezügelte Lust, die in den blauen Augen funkelte. Gimli stöhnte leise auf, als sich der junge Prinz über die Lippen leckte, mit einer Hand über die harten Brustwarzen glitt, während die andere Hand sein Glied verwöhnte. Katzenhaft erhob er sich und näherte sich dem Zwerg auf Knien und Händen....Stück für Stück, quälend langsam. Gimli konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Vollkommenheit des elbischen Prinzen abwenden und sog schließlich zischend die Luft ein, als dieser ihn erreicht hatte und seine Zunge langsam an ihm hoch gleiten ließ.  
  
Gimli war es heiß und kalt zugleich und er wollte nur noch eines....Erlösung. Sanft, aber bestimmt gruben sich seine Hände in das goldene Haar und wollten den Weg seiner Lippen dirigieren. Legolas spürte den Griff in seinen Haaren, fuhr aber trotzdem damit fort, den Bauchnabel von Gimli zu liebkosen und gab dem wortlosen Befehl nicht nach. Er wollte das Zeichen von Gimlis Lust nicht schmecken...nein, er wollte es tief in sich spüren. Der Elb umfasste seinerseits die Handgelenke des Zwerges und zwang seine Hände zurück. Auch sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und seine Erregung begann schmerzhaft nach Erlösung zu schreien. Schließlich erhob sich Legolas etwas und küsste Gimli, kurz aber besitzergreifend. Noch ehe Gimli den Kuss jedoch genießen konnte, ließ Legolas von ihm ab und lehnte sich verführerisch gegen einen mit Moos bewachsenen, niedrigen Baumstumpf. Für einen Augenblick verharrte Gimli und blickte dann wieder auf die kleine Phiole in seinen Händen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, als er sich Legolas näherte.  
  
Liebevoll glitten seine groben Hände über Legolas' Oberkörper und pressten den jungen Prinzen mit dem Rücken zurück auf den Baumstumpf. Er lag nun in vollkommener Schönheit vor ihm und Gimli konnte seinen Blickt nicht von dem elbischen Körper wenden. Nie hatte er so etwas makelloses gesehen. Kleine Blitze durchstreiften seinen Körper, als er vorsichtig die Beine des jungen Prinzen auseinander zwang. Für Sekundenbruchteile beugte sich der Zwerg zu der zuckenden Erregung hinab und umspielte die Spitze mit seiner Zunge. Doch wie um den Elb zu quälen, richtete er sich wieder auf und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. "Ihr Elben scheint wirklich vieles unter freiem Himmel zu tun." Wieder war da dieses helle Lachen, dass der Zwerg so sehr liebte und das auch ihn ansteckte. Legolas Lachen ging Sekunden später in ein heiseres Stöhnen über, denn der Zwerg hatte Öl in seine Handfläche tropfen lassen und ein Bein auf seine Schultern gehoben. So hatte er besseren Zugang, um den Prinz mit auf dem Weg zu den Sternen zu nehmen. Er spürte das Beben des Körpers vor ihm und konnte sich daran nicht satt sehen.  
  
Bevor Legolas wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er die eingeölte Hand über seinen Hintern gleiten. Durch das Öl war die rauhe Handinnenfläche geschmeidig und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut, sowie ein wohliges Kribbeln. Der blonde Elb rutschte auf dem Baumstumpf noch etwas nach vorne und keuchte erregt auf, als er einen Finger in gefährlicher Nähe zu seinem Eingang bemerkte. "Shttttttttttt mein kleiner Prinz." Während Gimli seinen Blick auf Legolas' Antlitz gerichtet hatte, umschloss seine zweite Hand die erhobene Erregung des Elben. Elbische Worte entrangen sich seiner Kehle und er bemerkte unter der sanften Massage den langsam eindringenden Finger Gimlis nicht. Er stöhnte laut auf, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass ihn Gimlis Bemühungen überall erwarteten.  
  
Seine Gedankenwelt überschlug sich und sein Körper drängte sich der lustbringenden Massage entgegen, um Sekunden später wieder zurück zu kommen. Der Zwerg ging langsam und behutsam vor, schließlich wollte er Legolas nicht wehtun. Immer wieder hielt er bewegungslos inne und zügelte die Lust des Elben. Auch er selbst war an seine Grenzen gekommen und konnte sein Verlangen nicht mehr niederkämpfen. Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und vernahm das klagende Seufzen des anderen, als keine Berührung mehr dessen Haut berührte. Gimli zwinkerte dem Elb zu und nahm nochmals die kleine Phiole zur Hand, ließ das goldene Öl auf seine Hand fließen. "Bitte...Gimli...ich...." Legolas Stimme versagte und er betrachtete fasziniert, wie Gimli sich selbst massierte. Schon fürchtete der Elb, dass er sich selbst zur Erlösung führen würde, doch dann spürte er das kühle Öl über sein Glied und seine Spalte fließen. Sein Körper zitterte und Legolas war sich sicher, dass er es keine Sekunde länger aushalten würde. 


	6. Geteilte Leidenschaft

@Mystic: Och...weißt Du...ein wenig Qual schadet nicht ;). Und Du hast doch selbst den Hang zu netten Cliffhangern. Aber hey...wo blieb den Elrohir....ich will Elrohir....oder gleich beide *liebschau*. Ähm ja...die Mail ist nicht vergessen, sie kommt noch.  
  
@M9 & Arsinoe4: Vielen Dank *rotwerd*. Nun ja ich finde, dass auch Gimli mal etwas Schönes verdient hat.  
  
@Ayida: Das Pairing ist doch auch irgendwie süss. Die beiden passen einfach zusammen und genaugenommen gehören sie auch irgendwie zueinander. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dieses Pairing recht schwer zu schreiben ist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er musste es auch keine Sekunde länger aushalten. Gimli streichelte mit seinen Händen über die Seiten des Elben und verharrte schließlich an dessen Hüften. Er hielt den zitternden Körper ruhig auf dem Baumstumpf und drang langsam in Legolas geheime Öffnung ein. Ein Schmerzenslaut löste sich trotz der Vorbereitung von den Lippen des Prinzen und sofort hielt Gimli inne. Der Elb war in einer Position, wo er auf die Rücksicht seines Liebhabers hoffen musste, und dieses Vertrauen würde Gimli nicht enttäuschen. Erst als Legolas Atem nicht mehr stoßweise kam, bewegte er sich wieder und drang tiefer in die Enge ein. Der Schmerz war Lust und Verlangen gewichen und Gimli hatte Legolas' Hüften losgelassen. Stöhnend presste er sich dem Zwerg entgegen und fühlte die volle Länge Gimlis in sich. Seine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in das Moos unter ihm, als auch Gimli seine Zurückhaltung verlor. Längst waren seine Stöße nicht mehr sanft und langsam, sondern hart und besitzergreifend. Als er sich erneut zurückzog, hob er das zweite Bein des Elben auf seine Schulter und eroberte ihn mit einem kurzen, aber kräftigen Stoß.  
  
Legolas Körper zuckte zusammen und an dessen Gestik, sowie dem tiefen Stöhnen erkannte Gimli, dass er den verborgenen Punkt gefunden hatte. Der Zwerg verharrte tief in dem jungen Prinzen und bewegte sich nur quälend langsam, streifte dabei immer wieder diese lustbringende Stelle. Währenddessen musterte er Legolas. Der Elb hatte die Augen geschlossen und eine feine Schweißschicht bedeckte seinen Körper, der unter dem nun wieder aufgenommenen Rhythmus erbebte.  
  
Ohne den Blick von diesem Schauspiel der Lust abzuwenden, griff Gimli nach Legolas' Hand. Sanft zwang er den Elben dazu, seine eigene Erregung zu umfassen und umschloss dessen feingliedrige Finger mit seiner groben Hand. Es war fast schon ein Knurren, dass die Lippen des Elben verließ, als Gimli auch hier den Rhythmus vorgab und ihn egal bei welcher Bewegung erwartete. Er öffnete seine Augen und ließ sie über den vom Kampf gestählten Körper des Zwerges gleiten. Auch er glänzte feucht im Mondlicht und bei jeder Bewegung war das Spiel seiner Muskeln deutlich zu erkennen. Sein Blick blieb auf Gimlis Hand hängen, die seine eigene immer noch fest umschlossen hielt und die Schnelligkeit der Bewegungen vorgab. Legolas spürte seine Erregung unter seinen Fingern beben, fühlte das pulsierende Leben, dass sich durch seine Hand und Gimlis Kontrolle immer mehr dem erlösenden Ausbruch näherte. Dieser Anblick erregte ihn noch mehr und für einen Moment glaubte er sterben zu müssen, bevor diese süße Qual in einem Schrei der Lust verebbte. Seine freie Hand grub sich wieder in weiche Moos, während sich ihre Körper immer wieder vereinten, die Leidenschaft miteinander teilten und dem einen Augenblick des Glücks entgegen trieben. Seine Sinne schwanden und er nahm nur noch seine eigene, von Gimli geführte Hand, sowie dessen pulsierendes Glied tief in sich wahr. Sein Körper spannte sich an und er hatte das Gefühl, ein von Elbenhand geschaffener Bogen zu sein, dessen Spannung sich jeden Moment in einen tödlichen Schuss entlud.  
  
Legolas blickte schließlich auf und sah in die dunklen Augen des Zwerges, dessen Bewegungen immer schneller, verlangender und sein Griff besitzergreifender wurde. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in diesem Augenblick streifte Gimli erneut den empfindsamsten Punkt in seinem Inneren. Ein Aufschrei durchbrach die Stille der Nacht....ein Aufschrei, der Sekunden später in ein heiseres Stöhnen und elbischen Worten unterging, als dem jungen Prinzen der Weg zu den Sternen offenbart wurde. Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühlswelt und nicht zuletzt er selbst schienen sich in diesem Sturm der Leidenschaft zu verlieren...eins zu werden mit den hell leuchtenden Kindern der Nacht, als Legolas' Bekenntnis der Lust ihre vereinten Hände, sowie seinen Körper zeichnete.  
  
Gimli war fasziniert von Legolas' Anblick, der sich ihm bedingungslos hingegeben hatte und durch ihn zur Erfüllung fand. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, den Elben kommen zu sehen....zu fühlen, ihm dabei direkt in die vor Lust verdunkelten Augen zu sehen und damit direkt in seine Seele. Der Zwerg vernahm seinen Namen unter den elbischen Wörter....seinen Namen, den dieses bezaubernde Wesen auf dem Gipfel der Lust in die Nacht herausgeschrieen hatte. Gimlis Augen bemerkten den im Mondlicht schimmernden Samen des jungen Prinzen, der ihre beiden Hände in einem stillen Zeugnis der geteilten Momente zeichnete. Unbemerkt stieß er tiefer in den zitternden Elben vor und es wurde dem Zwerg schwarz vor Augen, als sich Legolas' Körper in einem letzten Aufbegehren der Leidenschaft fest um ihn schloss. Sein Herz drohte zu zerschlagen und schließlich überrollte auch ihn ein heftiger Orgasmus. Tief und bedrohlich klang seine vor Erregung zitternde Stimme, die Legolas' Namen in die dunkle Nacht herausschrie....doch für den jungen Elben war es ein schöner Klang. Er spürte den Lebenssaft Gimlis, der sich tief in ihm ergoss und ihr Stöhnen vereinte sich mit dem leichten Wind Loriens, trug es hinauf zu den Sternen.  
  
Heftige Atemzüge fanden schließlich den gleichen Rhythmus, als Gimli vorsichtig von dem jungen Prinzen abließ, sich zurückzog und dessen Beine sanft von seinen Schultern hob. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, von was die Sterne eben Zeugen wurden und doch....Legolas lag immer noch so wie Valar ihn schuf vor ihm, zitternd von den Auswirkungen ihres Liebesspiels. Obwohl Gimli noch erschöpft war, beugte er sich über seinen Liebhaber und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über den bebenden Bauch, kostete erneut von Legolas' Lebenssaft. Sekunden später ließ er sich neben Legolas auf den Baumstamm sinken und vereinigte ihre Lippen in einem Kuss. Als Gimli wieder aufblickte, musterte er Legolas, dessen Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und wieder ein strahlendes blau angenommen hatten. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine leicht geröteten Lippen. Auch der Zwerg lächelte und strich Legolas einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er bemerkte die unordentlichen Zöpfe von Legolas und löste sie vollkommen. 


	7. Wahre Schönheit

So.hier nun das letzte Kapitel der Gimil/ Legolas Geschichte. Ich danke euch allen, die trotz des Pairings reingeschaut haben und diese Geschichte bis zum Ende begleitet haben. Vielen Dank auch an die lieben Reviews, die mir gezeigt haben, dass auch so ein ungewöhnliches Pairing Freunde haben kann (.  
  
Wünsche euch mit diesem Kapitel einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2004 und viel Kreativität ;).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nun setzte sich auch der junge Elb etwas auf und betrachtete Gimli, dessen Hände in die goldene Flut seiner Haare eingetaucht waren. "Das Volk der Zwerge ist schöner, als es der Betrachter erahnen kann...vor allem im Augenblick der Lust." Legolas lächelte versonnen und genoss Gimlis Nähe, dessen Wärme und dessen Geruch. Dieser reagierte nicht auf die Worte des Elben, sondern begann damit, die Zöpfe in Legolas' Haar zu erneuern...ihn damit wieder als Krieger zu zeichnen. Natürlich war er nicht so geschickt, wie ein Elb, aber er ließ sich diese Geste nicht nehmen. Ein etwas schiefes Grinsen erfüllte sein Gesicht, als Gimli sein Werk betrachtete. "Es ist nicht perfekt...." Legolas unterbrach Gimli und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er den Satz zu Ende führte. "Aber für mich ist es genauso schön, wie auch Du es bist Gimli. Hab Dank mein Freund." Legolas' Stimme war leise bei diesen Worten. Schließlich nahm er Gimlis Kopf zwischen seine Hände und seine Lippen legten sich in einer zärtlichen Geste auf die Stirn des Zwerges.  
  
Beide wussten, dass es ein letztes Bekennen ihrer Liebe zueinander war, denn die Nacht war schon weit vorangeschritten. Mit traurigem Blick ließ Legolas von seinem Gefährten ab und fuhr mit seinen Fingern noch einmal die Linien in dessen Gesicht nach. Er vernahm das leise Seufzen des Zwerges und lächelte ihn schließlich an. "Das kleine Volk vermag große Dinge zu verbringen Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Selbst die Fähigkeit Schatten zu verdrängen, scheint in ihrer Eigenart zu liegen." Für einen Augenblick versank Gimli in dessen Lächeln und er war sprachlos. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Legolas hinderte ihn daran, indem er dem Zwerg einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Gimli und erhob sich dann ohne den Blick von seinem Freund zu nehmen. Seine Füße schienen den Boden nicht zu berühren, als der Elb seine Kleidungsstücke zusammensuchte und sich ankleidete. Während all dieser Zeit durchbrach kein Wort die Stille der Nacht.  
  
Legolas trat schließlich wieder zu Gimli und legte dessen Kleidungsstücke ordentlich zusammengelegt auf den Baumstumpf, wo der Zwerg immer noch saß. "Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, werden wir wieder die Freunde sein, die wir waren, bevor wir zu Liebenden wurden..." Er ließ den Satz unvollständig und lächelte Gimli einfach nur an. Der Zwerg erwiderte dieses Lächeln und bemerkte, dass all der Schmerz und die Zweifel aus den Augen des jungen Prinzen verschwunden war. Auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer war, so wusste Gimli, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war. Er spürte einen Hauch an seiner Wange, als Legolas' Fingerspitzen sanft darüber streichelten und eine Gänsehaut begleitete diese Berührung. Doch die Berührung verschwand so schnell, wie sie auch kam und mit ihr auch das Prickeln auf Gimlis Haut. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, führte Legolas seine rechte Hand an sein Herz....in diesem Moment eine Geste des Abschieds. Sekunden später wandte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, begleitet von einem lieblichen, elbischen Lied.  
  
Noch lange starrte Gimli dorthin, wo der Elb zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war und schloss dann seine Augen. Er spürte noch immer die Berührungen, Küsse und nicht zuletzt die Wärme und Nähe des elbischen Körpers auf seiner Haut. Er genoss diese letzten Zeugen der Vereinigung und erhob sich dann auch von dem Baumstumpf. Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf etwas, dass auf seiner Tunika lag und sich mit dem Mondlicht vereinigte. Eine Träne löste sich aus Gimlis Augen, als er die seidenen, goldene Strähne von Legolas' Haar berührte, die der Elb als Geschenk hinterlassen hatte. "Mein kleiner Elb....ich danke Dir." Der Zwerg wusste nicht, dass Legolas diese Worte noch hörte und lächelnd zum Lager zurückging, während sich Gimli anzog. Behutsam nahm er die Haarsträhne an sich und verwahrte sie sicher in einer Innentasche seiner Tunika, bevor er sich langsam auf den Weg zurück machte.  
  
Als er leise zurück ans Lager der Gefährten trat, war alles ruhig. Scheinbar war auch Aragorn zur Ruhe gekommen. Doch dann bemerkte Gimli einen Blick und er entdeckte Legolas, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt an einem Mallorn lehnte....dort wo vor wenigen Stunden Aragorn gestanden hatte. Der Mond streifte gerade sein Gesicht und Gimli sah, dass selbst jetzt ein Lächeln seine Züge erhellte. Er erwiderte dies und es war das erste Mal, dass ein Zwerg seine Hand in einer elbischen Geste zu seinem Herzen führte. Es war ein stiller Dank und zeugte von Respekt zu dem Volk der Unsterblichen. 


End file.
